


'Be More (A)U' was going to be the title, but that's weird, right?

by DontDiePls28



Series: 'Be More You' is the title of this but i feel like thats too short [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BBC is a destroyer of souls, F/F, Floppy Disk, How Do I Tag, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jake Has Pink Nails™, M/M, No Guarantees Though, Squip is a human, TEMPORARY Hiatus, The World Will Never Know, chapter 15 is really short, christine is a squip, dont ask, finally a fic where jeremy is pining and michael is oblivious, i basically just rewrote the cannon as an au, i cant even, i will try to update every weekday, im rlly inconsistent with updates, its a gay oblong pill, its pretty much just an authors note with a few paragraphs of actual story, jeremy's bestie is the squippy boi, michael is still human, my first serious fic posted on here(heere), pls dont ask, pray to Mike Faist for he is an angel, srry, this is killing me, unsurprisingly, y did i add that last tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/pseuds/DontDiePls28
Summary: A Be More Chill au where:The Squip is Jeremy's best friendChristine is Jeremy's squipMichael is Jeremy's crushand everything else is kinda the same as the cannonI guess.(...)





	1. how do you title when its not a crack fic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice321/gifts).



Jeremy heere sat in front of his computer impatiently. He was trying to get his porn to load, but it was being slow today, as per usual. He looked at the time. _Shit!_ He still had to get ready for school! He found some clothes and changed. He put more thought into his appearance than some people, but his best friend, Eric, never seemed satisfied with him. Sometimes he wondered why they were still friends, but Jeremy had a hard time talking to people, and as a result, his only friend was an asshole.

Jeremy went into the bathroom, and his dad just waltzed on in, pantsless, as per usual.  
“Dad! Haven’t you ever heard of privacy?”  
“We’re all men in this house. Pretend we’re in the army.”  
“Dad, you were never _in_ the army. Just, please have pants on when i get home?”  
it was sad that he had to ask his father, a grown man, to wear pants.  
“Ten hut!”  
Jeremy sighed and finished in the bathroom before grabbing his backpack and heading to school. He took the bus, which really was only acceptable for freshmen, and eventually arrived at school.

He walked through the hallway, trying to not call attention to himself. He made it too his locker before anything interesting happened. He was closing it when Rich slammed into him.  
“YO, DON’T TOUCH ME, TALL-ASS!”  
“S-Sorry, I was just trying to-” He turned Jeremy around and slammed him against the lockers and wrote something on his back pack.  
“If you wash that off, you're dead” something behind Jeremy caught Rich’s eye. His face lit up instantly.  
“JAKEY D!” he pushed Jeremy a way to talk to his friend.

He sighed in relief and headed to his class.


	2. this is a boyf riends without the boyf riends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael scene. because i had nothing better to do, and im sorry that i cant write well.

Later that day, while walking to a class, he saw Michael. 

 

Michael was probably the most beautiful person in the whole universe. If Jeremy had any actual talent, he’d probably have poems written about how amazing Michael is. He’s nice, likes sushi and slushies, and even likes retro stuff! He’s perfect.

 

And way out of Jeremy’s league.

 

After about a minuet  of stupidly staring at him, Jeremy realized how creepy it was, and turned to walk a way. Then he heard Michael speak behind him.

“Excuse me…” He turned around. 

“Y-Yeah?” And there's his stupid stutter. Great. 

“Someone wrote ‘FAG’ on your backpack…” he looked concernedly at Jeremy. He looked at his backpack. Rich had written FAG in all caps, in permanent marker, on his backpack. 

“I… Uh… “ and Jeremy did the only thing he could do. He bolted. 

 

_ Great, now he knows you're a stuttering freak,  _ **_and_ ** _ he thinks you're gay! I mean, I do like dudes, but Michael didn’t need to know that! And I'm not gay… you should stop talking to yourself in your head and get to class. _

 

This was going to be a long day.


	3. srry that this is short. i lack talent too, so sorry abt that too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squipy boi-o and... idk.

Jeremy was dreading lunch. All day people had been snickering at him, and Eric had probably heard about his backpack by now.

Lunch was the first period he and Eric shared. It was why Jeremy hated lunch. He didn't like Eric, but he was the only person who willingly talked to Jeremy. And sometimes, he was an OK guy. 

That was rare though, and he usually made fun of his interests. Like retro games, Michael, zombies, Michael, masterbating, Michael… ok, he could understand where Eric was coming from. Except about Michael. 

He sat down at a secluded table and silently prayed that Eric chose today to hang out with the cool kids. 

“Heere!” no such luck. Jeremy sighed and turned around. “H-hey Eric.” “Give me your backpack.” he handed it to Eric. the boy took one look at it and sighed in exasperation. He handed it back. 

“The fuck Jeremy.” “Sorry…” “Go wash it off.” “But-” “No buts Heere. Go.  _ now! _ ” Jeremy begrudgingly went to the bathroom. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to wash it off, but he’d also prefer to  _ not _ be beaten to a pulp today. Eric never let him explain himself. 

 

_i wish he wasnt my only friend..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, would you guys prefer frequent-ish chapters, or longer chapters?


	4. the squip song. but like, its still a song. rich is weird, and logic doesn't exist.

The word wasn't coming out, no matter how hard he tried to scrub it away. He sighed in exasperation. The door slammed open. “I thought I told you not to wash that off.” 

_ maybe if you ignore it, it’ll go away _

he busied himself with his backpack “where’s my homework…” “hey I’m talking to you tall ass!” “Why do you keep calling me that? I’m not even that tall!” Rich went over to the urinal and- _ nope! Not thinking about that!  _ “You could be, if you weren’t hunched over all scared all the time.” Jeremy tried to slip a way into a stall “The only thing more pathetic is the way you’re sneaking off to a stall to get away from me.” Jeremy stopped moving towards the stall. 

_ Well shit. _

“Stall’s for girls. You a girl, Jeremy?” still trying to avoid looking at Rich, he replied with “How can you talk to people while you’re... Y’know.” “Confidence.” Rich twitched and started muttering under his breath. Jeremy was getting really weirded out now. “Uh... I just remembered I don’t have to pee after all-” “ **_DON’T MOVE_ ** ” he instantly obeyed. 

Rich zipped up his pants and turned around to face jeremy menacingly. “You don’t remember me freshman year, do you?” 

_ is that a trick question? _

“You didn't go here freshman year-” “I DID! You just didn't notice! No one did.” and then some music started playing. “Wait- what's that-” 

“FRESHMAN YEAR I didn't have a girlfriend or a clue, I was a loser, just like you, good times would only, soar bye” “why are you singing?” “I was gross, as every female would attest, my sexting was a futile quest! my little penis was depressed, he was so lonely. Poor guy.” “seriously, why-” “shut up and listen! I was Hopeless, hopeless I was Helpless, helpless Every time I'd walk the hallway I would trip I was Stagnant and idle I was So suicidal And then Then, then Then, then Then, then Then, then Then, then Then, then I got a Squip!” “you got quick?” “not quick! Squip!” “I’ve just never heard about it before.” “yeah, that's the point! This is some top-secret, can't even look it up on the internet, shit. It's from Japan It's a gray, oblong pill Quantum nanotechnology CPU The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until It implants in your brain and it tells you what to do” “so… its like… drugs?” he chuckled at him. “Its better than drugs jeremy,  It's from Japan (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) It's a gray, oblong pill, (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Quantum nano-technology CPU. (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) It implants in your brain and it tells you what to do. (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) It tells you what to do It's preprogrammed (Ohhhhh) It's amazing (Ohhhhh) Speaks to you directly (Ohhhhh Ah ah) You behave as (Ohhhhh) It's appraising (Ohhhhh) Helps you act correctly (Ohhhhh) Helps you to be cool It helps you rule!” 

_ Where did he get the ensemble? And the auto tune?? _

“Picture this: Nobody cares if you are late 'Cause even teachers think you're great Your weekend's just a full on slate of blowout benders Of teenage rockstar splendor Right now you're Helpless, helpless You are Almost hopeless On the school's social map you're just a blip But if you Take my advice and if you pay the listed price Well, then you go from sad to interesting To hip - Your whole life will flip! When you buy a Squip! Hey, yeah, a Squip! (Ahhh, ahhhh) Oh, a Squip (Ahhh, ahhhh) Hey, yeah! (Ahhh, ahhhh) No longer a drip when you got in your grip A Squip A Squip A Squip (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)!” he finished singing. “I got a hook-up, this guy works at Payless Shoes at the Menlo Park Mall. It’s six hundred.” “DOLLARS?” “It’s worth it. Bring the money on Monday. You’ll see.” he left without washing his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we get Eric perspective in two player game.


	5. Eric in a two player game. except i cant do life, so its pretty much just conversation. and its Erics perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erics perspective. yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already posted a chapter today, look at it if you missed it. =)

Like any normal day, Eric went over to Jeremy’s house after school. He’d been disappointed in Jeremy’s inability to clean off his backpack, but didn't talk about it too much. Eric knew that Jeremy didn't like to talk about his bullying. So, instead, they played Jeremy’s favourite game, apocalypse of the damned. It was a two player game, and Jeremy couldn't play it alone, so Eric played with him out of pity. At least, that's what he told Jeremy. He actually enjoyed hanging out with him, but he’d kill himself before he ever admit it. And unlike Jeremy, Eric actually liked himself and his life. 

He was just tuning out Jeremy’s relentless ranting about Michael, when he moved to another topic. “-and he said it goes inside your brain and tells you how to be cool. He even gave me this weird story about going here freshman year.” “Jeremy, you know he  _ did _ go here freshman year, right?” “wait, seriously?” “yeah. He was the only kid less cool than you.” “do you think he’s telling the truth then?” “Jeremy, he’s probably scamming you. scamming you really weirdly.” “What if he’s not though? I just have to give my tormentor six hundred dollars.” … “you're right, he’s totally scamming me.” 

Jeremy sighed. “I just don't know what to do at this point. I’m going to be a loser for the rest of my life.” Eric paused the game. “Jeremy, you're definitely a loser right now, but kids like you are cool in college. Trust me.” “That is probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” “don’t get used to it.” “I don't think i ever would, even if you did it for the next two years.” 

_ I’m not  _ that _ hard on him… right?  _

“Whatever Heere. But you need to be realistic. If  _ I _ can't make you cooler, a chill pill couldn't either.” “yeah, but if it was real and it worked, I could probably have an actual conversation with michael for once, instead of running a way as soon as he says something.” “mabe.” “Eric?” “yes Jeremiah?” “do you have a crush on someone?” “Jeremy, if I liked someone, I’d be dating them” “oh. Right. Sorry.” 

_ isn't great how easy it is to lie to him? _

“More important subject, Jake Dillinger has a crush on Rich Goranski.” “wait,  _ what? _ ” “its pretty obvious. He’s not as good at hiding his crush as Rich.” “who does Rich like?” “Jake.” “wait, so the guy who calls me gay, is gay?” “he’s  _ bi _ Jeremy. So are you.” “what's bi?” “just look bisexual up on your own time. I don’t like being your walking dictionary.” “ok.”

there was a lull in the conversation as they to back to playing the game. Then jeremy spoke up again. “He mentioned his hook up. A guy at payless. We could check it out and see if it’s for real.” “don’t say for real Jeremy. And if you really want to, then fine. We can go.” “wait, really? You’ll come with me?” “of course Jeremy. If you might magically become cool, I need to be there for it.” Jeremy smiled slightly at him. Eric smiled back. This was definitely not a normal day.


	6. Stephanie Hsu is the shoe for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry

Eric drove Jeremy to the mall. Eric had been strangely nice at the house, and so far he still was. What was really odd was the fact that he was smiling. Eric didn't usually smile around Jeremy unless his dad was around, and then it was forced. But Mr. Heere wasn't in the car on their way to the mall. 

_ Maybe he’s just hoping you won’t be a loser after this… still… _

They got to the mall and went to payless. It was… a normal looking payless. There was a stock boy who was ignoring them. “Um, hey?” Jeremy tried to get his attention. “Lets see the money.” “what?” the music started up again “wait no-” “ It's from Japan It's a gray, oblong pill Quantum nanotechnology CPU The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until It implants in your brain and it tells you what to do” “I see what you meant about the singing now.” Eric whispered to Jeremy, seeming weirded out. “...How did you know why I’m here?” “Just look at you, kid.” 

_ Fair enough  _

Jeremy pulled out the $600. “That's four hundred?” 

_ Wait _

“Four?!” “is that a problem?” “uh, no, actually there's a guy at my school char-” a small cough from Eric. “er- Four hundred? Wow. Well, if you insist.” he pocketed the extra two hundred and handed the rest to the man. He pulled out a shoe box. “Ladies running shoes?” he asked confused. He opened the box, and pulled out a small pill. “Just so we're clear: this is untested technology. And it's not exactly legal. Which is why you're paying for it with cash in the back of a shoe store. I take no responsibility for what you might do with it. Or what it might do with you.” “What might it-” “To activate, take it with Mountain Dew. Don't know why. Just something about Mountain Dew. And, this is important-” and Jenna Rolan walked in. “I'M SOLD OUT!” he yelled at her causing Jeremy to flinch. “Of shoes?” she asked confused. “Oh, you’re here for shoes. My bad.” he turned back to Jeremy. “Scram kid.” “Wait, you were saying something important…” “Oh yeah. All sales final. Sorry about that. We just got in a killer pair of pumps…” he went over to her and Jeremy and Eric left the store

~~~~~~~~~~

He held the pill in his hand. “Hope you're worth $400.” he mumbled. 

They were in the food court at the mall. Jeremy had ordered chili fries “$401. Don't forget the soda.” oh, and of course they had bought the mountain dew too. 

_ What kind of pill needs to be taken with mountain dew? _

“If this is real...my whole life could change.” “don't get sentimental heere, it's just a supercomputer that's probably just a scam to promote mountain dew.” Jeremy just sighed in response and stared at the expensive pill. “All right. Here goes...everything.” he popped it into his mouth and chugged it down with the mountain dew. “How does it taste?” “Minty?” “how do you feel?” “like… a chump. You were right, it was definitely a scam. I just blew my bar mitzvah money on a Wintergreen Tic-tac.” Eric sighed. “Told you so.” “Please leave me alone to mourn in my chili fries, forever.” “five minutes.” “where are you going?” “I just have to go buy something, I’ll be right back.” “ok…” and his only friend left. 

_ He goes off on his own all the time, so why does it feel so… ominous? _

He shrugged it off and ate some more of his fries. He got up to use the bathroom. As soon as he was in the bathroom though, a sharp pain burst in his head. “OWWW!!!” he was suddenly thankful that the bathroom was empty. ‘ _ Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort. _ ’ a female voice sounded. “MILD!?!?!” he felt like his head was being split in two. ‘ _ Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated. _ ’ he sighed in relief as the pain subsided. ‘ _ Discomfort level may increase. _ ’ the excruciating pain came back at full force, and Jeremy may have spasmed. ‘ _ Accessing: neural memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Access procedure: complete. Jeremy Heere… _ ’  a young woman appeared as the pain died down ‘ _ Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.... Your SQUIP. _ ’ “you look like  Stephanie Hsu.” he said while trying to collect his thoughts. ‘ _ That’s just my default! You could also set me as:  _ **_Sean Connery,_ ** _ Jack Nicholson, _ _ Or,  _ **_Sexy Anime Female_ ** _! _ ’ “Stephanie’s fine, can other people see you?” ‘ _ no, they just see you talking to yourself, so you probably shouldn't do that. Just think to me! _ ’ she said cheerily, smiling brightly. 

_ Like this? _

‘ _ Yep! So, you want to be cool? _ ’

_ Yes. _

‘ _ Why? _ ’ 

_ … because? _

‘ _ You have to give me a better answer than that! Aside from getting bullied and having no friends, you seem like a great guy! So why would you want to change yourself? _ ’

_ Because my only friend is ashamed to be around me, I get bullied relentlessly, and I don't know how to approach Michael. _

‘ _ That’s the guy you like, right? _ ’

_ Yeah… _

‘ _ Trust me Jeremy, I can solve all your problems. I can get you some friends, I can get Richard to stop bullying you, I can get you with Michael, and I can make you cool. _ ’

_ Really? _

‘ _ Would I lie to you? Maybe. Just being honest, I'm not always honest. I can make your life better, and sometimes I need to lie to you to get favourable outcomes. _ ’

_ Oh. _

‘ _ But you can't just sit on the bathroom floor all day, it’s time to be the best you you can be! _ ’

And so it began.


	7. The Chapter Where I Make A Reference To Something And If You Don't Get It I Might Actually Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy talks to Brooke and Chloe and Eric talks to someone else.

They hadn't been walking around for too long when the squip spoke up. ‘ _ You should get a new shirt! _ ’ she declared suddenly. 

_ What's wrong with my shirt? _

‘ _ Nothing wrong with it, it's not a great shirt, but its not bad, all things considering, but that's beside the point. The point is that I have a quantum structure which enables me to envision possible futures. I see one where you go shopping for a shirt, and good things happen! _ ’ she said cheerfully. 

_ Oh _

‘ _ Try not to slouch as much. You're tall, use it to your advantage! _ ’

_ Ok? _

He stood up a little straighter as he walked into the store. ‘ _ Ok! Try to pick out a shirt. _ ’ he looked at a couple before one caught his eye and he picks it up. ‘ _ Jeremy, not to offend you, but you have a terrible sense of fashion. Thats a girls shirt. _ ’

_ Why do shirts have to have genders? _

‘ _ I’d tell you, but- _ ’ she was cut off by Chloe saying “Jerry?” he jolted and looked at her. “I-its Jeremy…” she proceeded like he hadn't said anything “ you shop here?” she asked confused. “Oh ye-” ‘ _ no I don't _ ’ the squip said interrupting him. He was only confused for a moment before repeating her. “N-no, I don't actually…” ‘ _ say hi to the blonde! _ ’ she urged him “h-hi Brooke.” ‘ _ tell her she looks nice. _ ’ 

_ I can't say that to a hot girl!! And I'm not trying to get with her! _

‘ _ I  _ know _ that Jeremy, but you want to be cool and to have friends. Brooke and Chloe are cool, and I’m trying to help you make friends! Just say it!! _ ’ “you look nice today Brooke, not that you don't usually, but…” she giggled “thanks!” ‘ _ good job! _ ’ the squip said approvingly. Chloe seemed to get offended by Jeremy complementing Brooke, suddenly said “is that a girl's shirt?” sharply. “N-” ‘ _ yes _ ’ “yeah?” ‘ _ repeat after me, _ ’ as he mentally prepared himself to do so, he noticed that background music began playing. 

_ Is music a squip thing or are you and rich just weird? _

The squip chose to ignore him and proceeded to sing. ‘ _ I saw it in the- no that’s wrong… _ ’ she stopped singing for a short moment. The music stopped. ‘ _ Just tell her that you were thinking about how good it would look on her. _ ’

_ Ok? _

“I-I was just thinking about how good it would look on you!” he said to Chloe, which seemed to calm her down.

_ Weird _

“Do you think about me a lot?” Chloe asked coyly. “I-um-” ‘ _ not usually, but this shirt made me think of you. _ ’ the squip prompted. He repeated it with minimal stuttering, so that was a plus. He talked with Chloe and Brooke a bit longer before the squip said, ‘ _ Brooke is going to offer you a ride, it’s imperative that you accept. _ ’ “so,” Brooke began, “do you wanna ride?” she asked hopefully. ‘ _ Yes _ ’ “yes.” Jeremy said automatically before he continued. “But, I-I’m supposed to wait for my friend…” “oh…” she said disheartened. The squip looked irritated. ‘ _ Jeremy, if this is going to work, you have to do what i instruct. _ ’ Brooke perked up again. “ _ Please _ ! We can stop for frozen yogurt!” “as tempting as that sounds… no. sorry. Maybe next time?” he suggested. “Sure!” Brooke said at the same time Chloe said “whatever.” they waved goodbye and Jeremy was left alone with his squip. He grinned. 

_ I have friends now!! I have to go find Eric- _

‘ _ Eric has left the mall. _ ’ she said, cutting off his train of thought. 

_ What? How do you know? _

‘ _ I can access security cameras _ ’

_ How am I supposed to get home?! _

‘ _ Well, I  _ **_told_ ** _ you to accept that ride from Brooke, but… _ ’ Jeremy looked down. 

_ Sorry… _

She sighed. ‘ _ Its fine, but next time, you need to remember that you can't just listen all the time. You have to  _ **_obey_ ** _. _ ’

_ Ok… _

She smiled at him. ‘ _ Alright, let's get you home. _ ’

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Eric got back to the table he had left Jeremy at. “I’m back-” he looked at the empty seats. A half drunken bottle of mountain dew and cold, forgotten chili fries. “... Jeremy?” he wasn't here. The only reason why would be that he left without him, but Jeremy couldn't have. He  _ never _ abandoned him before. Eric asked a girl that was seated close by if she’d seen him. “Oh, yeah. I saw him. He went to the bathroom for a bit then walked off.” “oh.” he felt his heart (yes, he has one) drop. “Thanks…” he looked back at his table “is something wrong?” she asked. She was wearing a blue outfit that looked like it came straight from the 80s, but didn't stand out too much. 

_ Stop thinking about clothes! _

He chastised himself. “Yeah-no, everything's fine…” he didn't sound very convincing, but the girl nodded anyways, deciding to stay out of it, and sipped her slushy. Eric decided to wait at the table for him to come back.

 

He only left when the store closed, and even then, he waited in the car for two hours before giving up and going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. sorry that took so long to write
> 
> 2\. if you thought that Christine WOULDN'T do that to Eric, then you don't know how much i like torturing him. don't get me wrong, i like Eric. i just also like hurting him.


	8. the one where jeremy DOESNT masterbate also mention of falsettos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy goes to school??  
> ?  
> ??  
> ???  
> ????  
> ?????  
> ??????  
> ???????  
> ????????  
> ?????????  
> ??????????  
> ???????????  
> ????????????  
> ?????????????  
> ??????????????  
> ???????????????  
> ????????????????  
> ?????????????????  
> ??????????????????  
> ???????????????????  
> ????????????????????  
> ?????????????????????  
> ??????????????????????  
> ???????????????????????  
> ????????????????????????  
> ?????????????????????????  
> ??????????????????????????  
> ???????????????????????????  
> ????????????????????????????  
> ?????????????????????????????  
> ??????????????????????????????  
> ???????????????????????????????  
> ????????????????????????????????  
> ?????????????????????????????????  
> ok im done.
> 
> that was fun tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> ItS NoT LoNg EnOuGh!!

When the squip powered on in the morning, Jeremy was getting a porno up on his screen. ‘ _ STOP _ ’ she yelled, startling him. He made a noise that was a mix between a pterradactyl screech and an ‘EEP!’. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” he yelled. “Jeremy, are you ok?” his father asked through the door. “Y-yeah dad! I'm fine!” he called back.

_ WHAT THE HELL _

‘ _ Sorry! Just, don't masterbate please? People can  _ **_tell_ ** _ when you masterbate, and it makes my job just that much harder. _ ’

_ But then I’ll be uncomfortable all day! _

‘ **_Please_ ** _ Jeremy! _ ’ she said almost exasperatedly. He sighed. 

_ Fine. I wont masterbate. Are you happy now? _

‘ _ Actually, yes. Thank you. _ ’

_ No problem.  _

She smiled at him. ‘ _ Ok! Get dressed, you have a big day ahead of you! _ ’ the squip said while patting him on the head. He got dressed for school while the squip decided to start playing a song about 4 jews bitching in a room. 

_ Why are you playing that?? _

‘ _ Its falsettos! _ ’ she said like it explained everything. 

_ Ah. _

He was confused, but at least it wasn't Eminem. That would beyond weird him out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Jeremy arrived at school he didn't see Eric’s car, which was weird, because he was never absent. The nurse had to force him to go back home when he had caught the flu one time. He missed his father's funeral to go to school. This guy was devoted to school, and his car was nowhere in sight.

He walked into the school, and Brooke and Chloe waved at him, quickly erasing any and all thoughts of his missing friend. He waved back, dazed. And then he bumped into Rich.

“Yo tall ass! Where’s my money?” 

_ Shit!! What do I tell him!? _

‘ _ ⬆⬆⬇⬇⬅ ➡  _ **_A_ ** ’

He jolted a way. Then he grinned. “You got one!” He announced gleefully. Jeremy rubbed his arm awkwardly. “Yeah. Sorry, I meant to go through you but-Don’t hit me!” Rich looked at him, amused. “Jeremy! This is awesome! I mean, I coulda used the money. Things are kinda rough at home, but…” he looked a way from Jeremy. “Wait, hold on…” he took the two hundred he had left over out of his pocket and handed it to Rich. He felt bad for him and had a feeling that he wasn't lying about needing the money. He took it. “Dude… thanks.” he said and smiled at him. ‘ _ You're gonna be late to class, wrap it up! _ ’ the squip said, but not unkindly. “We should get to class, but… I’ll talk to you later?” Jeremy said like it was a question. “Yeah dude! See ya!” and Rich left. 

_ Omg!!!!!! That time I didn't even need you that much!! I can't wait to tell Eric when I see him!! _

And with that thought in his head, Jeremy went off to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when ever i switch the text format thing (??) from HTML to Rich Text i think abt Rich and i forgot where i was going with this bye.


	9. the chapter where christine gets a small perspective at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the school play finaly comes into play

While walking to his 4th period, Jeremy’s squip made him stop at a sign up sheet for the after school play. ‘ _ JEREMY!!!!! _ ’ she squealed in his head, ‘ _ YOU  _ [ **_NEED_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUcP1hht-fw) _ TO SIGN UP FOR THAT!!! _ ’ he flinched.

_ Can you be quieter?? _

‘ _ Sorry, but you  _ [ **_need_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUcP1hht-fw) _ to sign up for the play!! _ ’

_ Why?? _

‘ _ First off, theater is the GREATEST, sorry _ ’ she added when Jeremy flinched again ‘ _ and secondly, something positive will happen if you do!! _ ’

_ Ok. _

Jeremy decided to trust her and wrote his name on it. The paper said that practice began after school that day, so it was fortunate that his squip decided to make him sign up today. ‘ _ Ok, now get to class, you're going to be late!! _ ’ 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Eric hadn't  talked to Jeremy at all so far that day. It wasn't for lack of trying, he had  _ tried  _ to get Jeremy’s attention, but it was like he couldn't even  _ see _ him. 

Eric knew he hadn't turned invisible or something equally ridiculous because the less popular students still groveled at his feet, but Jeremy didn't even acknowledge his existence. He had to be ignoring him. It hurt Eric more than he cared to say. Especially when he sat with the popular kids at lunch. 

A little something about Eric’s high school social life, he wasn't really apart of the popular group. They tolerated him sometimes, but for the most part he didn't hang out with them. Chloe Brooke Jake and Rich all felt a little uncomfortable around him, so he hung out with Jenna and her mini gossip group, if he wasn't with Jeremy. So when Jeremy sat next to Rich like they were old buds and not like Rich bullied him, Eric felt a burning in his gut. It took a while to identify the feeling as Jealousy, and when he had, he quickly denied it. He was fine with not hanging out with the popular group. Then he watched Jeremy talk comfortably with Brooke and Chloe, and realised that it wasn't Jeremy he was jealous of. 

Whenever Eric and Jeremy talked, Jeremy fidgeted nervously or seemed slightly uncomfortable, but he was smiling and laughing with the popular kids, and Eric wanted that. He wanted Jeremy to be relaxed around him. He wanted Jeremy to be happy around him. As much as he wanted that, Eric knew he’d never get it. Especially if Jeremy was ignoring him. He was silent the rest of lunch, and only Jenna noticed that something was wrong, but she chose not to snoop. For once.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

The squip almost felt bad for Eric,  but she knew she had to end his and Jeremy’s friendship for him to be happy. Eric wasn’t a nice friend, and Jeremy needed to be surrounded by people who supported him, not people who brought him down. Still, she couldn't help but wince whenever he looked at Jeremy sadly. 

_ It’ll make things better for him in the long run _

She reminded herself again.  She needed to stop feeling bad for him. If Eric had been a nice and supportive friend she would have kept him around, especially since he was already popular, but Eric had chosen to make the decisions he made, and this was the price.

 


	10. TWO DIFFERENT MUSICAL REFERENCES IN ONE??? ME??? NOOOOOO!!! NEVER!!! NOT MEEEE!!! ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love play rehearsal and upgrade in one with MiChAeLs PeRsPeCtIvE.

Before 9th period, Jeremy’s squip told him to check the sign up sheet again before going to practice. He did as he was told, and he noticed that all the popular people had signed it as well. Except Eric, but Jeremy didn't dwell on that for long because right below his own name was  _ Michael Mell _ in nice, neat handwriting. Jeremy almost spontaneously combusted. 

_ OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG- _

‘ _ I  _ **_told_ ** _ you that signing up would lead to good things! _ ’ she said happily. 

_ How am I going to talk to him without becoming a spluttering mess?!?!?! _

‘ _ I’ll help you! I can adjust the chemicals in your body so you're calmer until you get comfortable talking to him!! _ ’ she responded 

_ Am I actually going to talk to him often enough to get  _ **_used_ ** _ to it?! _

‘ _ That’s the plan!! _ ’ she replied peppily. Jeremy felt nervous, but he knew his squip would be their for him and that was ok with him.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Michael didn't really like acting. He was a pretty mediocre actor to begin with, but he also just didn't think it was  _ fun _ . Video games were fun, collecting patches was fun, listening to Bob Marley was fun, slushies were fun, acting was  _ boring _ . 

Given this information, one might wonder why Michael joined the school play. If someone asked, he would have just shrugged and put his headphones on. But the real reason was because he saw Jeremy Heere sign up for the play, so he joined too. To be honest, Michael had no idea what his name was before he read it on the sign up sheet, he had just referred to him as ‘cute boy’ in his mind. Michael was kinda hoping that Jeremy wasn’t straight, because that would make liking him a little painful. 

Ok, more than a little. The last time Michael had a crush on a guy he turned out to be really homophobic, so,  _ not _ the best experience, but he had a feeling that even if Jeremy was straight, he’d let him down easy and try to stay friends. If Michael was wrong, well, he’d get over it. Maybe not for awhile, but eventually.

 

________________________________________________________

 

Eric had signed up for the play, despite what Jeremy had seen. It wasn't either of their faults, but the squip couldn't have Jeremy seeing his name on there when as far as he knew, Eric had been absent all day.

He was bound to find out at practice, but she wasn't too worried. Jeremy would be too occupied to interact with him during rehearsal, and she would block Eric once it ended. It was also likely that Eric might be petty enough to not even try to talk to him after he had been ignored all day. Either way, it was unlikely that Jeremy would interact with Eric. 

 

She had no idea how wrong she was.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

Jeremy walked onto the stage in the auditorium after school because that’s where rehearsal was. Obviously. He sat down at one of the seats set up, noticing that he was the only one there. He waited a bit before Michael walked in. He immediately started internally freaking out, but then felt a calm wash over him. “Yo!” Michael said to him. “Yo.” he called back, smiling at him. He noticed that michaels face flushed a bit. “Is… is this where you meet for the play?” “Nope. This is where you meet for the swim team.” Michael mouthed ‘oh’ and started walking a way. “I’m joking!” Jeremy said quickly. “Oh, well i'm Michael! … wait...” he stood there awkwardly trying to figure out where his end of the conversation went wrong. 

_ Why does he look so nervous? _

‘ _ Because he like likes you!! _ ’ his squip responded. Jeremy decided she was joking and ignored her. “Are you ok?” He asked Michael. “Hmm??” he asked (does that count as a question though??) confused. 

“You seem nervous.” Jeremy explained. “Yeah, no, I-I'm fine??” Michael said but staged it like a question. “I get it!! You're a virgin!” he said, not thinking about his word choice despite Michael’s eyes widening and him flushing. “First play rehearsal!” he said like it was obvious. “Wait, you’ve been in the school plays before?” “no, but I used to do out of school musicals until recently.” Jeremy explained. “Oh. thats cool! So you're a theater nerd?” Michael asked him. 

“I consider myself more of a video game geek actually.” he corrected him kindly. “What kind of video games do you play?” “older stuff like apocalypse of the damned.” “DUDE!!! YOU PLAY AOTD???” “uh- YEAH!!” “duDE!!” they quickly became a mush of geeky video game talk. 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

When Eric walked onto the stage for play rehearsal Jeremy was talking to Michael Mell. And he looked relaxed. Sure, he was excitedly geeking out, but he still looked comfortable. And he didn't notice when Eric walked in. he sighed to himself and sat in the back. 

Eventually the teacher, Mr. Reyes, walked in at the same time as the rest of the popular kids. “Hellooooo, everyone! My name is Mr. Reyes. You may recognize me from Drama Class, or my full-time job, at the Hobby Lobby. (off their reaction, genuinely moved) Thank you. I’ve been dreaming of the day I get to stage William Shakespeare’s classic ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ … and today that dream dies. And is reborn! Just... slightly mutated. The school has informed me that, unless I increase our popularity, our funds will be diverted. To the Frisbee Golf Team.” Jake was probably on that team.

“Which is why our production will be set, not in a pastoral forest, but a post-apocalyptic future. Instead of frolicking with fairies, there will be fleeing. From zombies.” a few of the kids looked excited, but most of them were just bored. “We will now take a five-minute break so I can eat a Hot Pocket.” and Mr. Reyes left, and most of the kids followed. 

Eric stayed behind. Michael and Jeremy were chatting, but eventually Michael left, and Jeremy turned around, and actually looked at Eric. 

 

______________________________________

 

“Eric!” Jeremy said when he saw him. ‘ _ Crap!! _ ’ his squip said but he ignored her. “Oh my god, I’m so glad to see you!” Eric looked extremely unamused. “Really? So you haven’t been avoiding me all day?” 

Jeremy looked confused “What are you talking about? I haven’t even seen you since-” it dawned on him 

_ … squip? _

‘ _ Its called optic nerve blocking. _ ’

_ What? _

‘ _ I have been blocking Eric from your field of vision. _ ’ she stated monotone-ly. 

Eric looked confused. “Jeremy? Why are you just standing there?” 

‘ _ Eric is an unsupportive mean ‘friend’ and in order to be a happier and more confident you, he can't be your friend. _ ’ 

“Seriously, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting shady ever since...since…” it appeared to dawn on Eric “It worked, didn’t it?” a smile appeared on his face, but it wasn't very convincing. “Th-that’s great jere!” he stuttered. Eric very rarely, if ever, stuttered. Jeremy didn't have a hard time not believing him. 

‘ _ You have to chose Jeremy. I don't like putting pressure on you, but you have to make this decision. You can be cool, confident, and happy, or have an unhealthy friendship for the rest of your life. _ ’ 

“Do you want to hang out or something?” Eric asked him, despite being ignored all day, he was offering to hang out. Jeremy knew which decision he would make.

 

_______________________________________________

 

After play rehearsal, Michael went to seven eleven to get himself a slushie. When he walked in there were only 3 people in the store. This couple by the slushies that looked like they walked out of the 80’s and the girl at the counter, Nabulungi. 

Michael waved at her happily, and she waved back. “Why are you in such a good mood today?” she asked while prepping his slushie. “I finally talked to this cute guy I’ve had a crush on for a while now, and he’s, like, a HUGE video game geek! I think I’m in love Naba!!” He gushed. Naba chuckled and handed him his drink. 

“You're almost as bad as me when I met Arnold!” she smiled. “Its nice that you’ve finally met someone nice, I was starting to think you’d be lonely the rest of your life!” she said good naturedly. “Yeah, but i don't know if he likes me like that, or if he’s even  _ into _ guys!!” Michael responded defeatedly. 

“Michael, no man, no matter how straight, could resist  _ your _ charms.” she joked. He sighed. “I’ll see ya tomorrow Naba.” “see you later!” she called as Michael left the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i swap perspectives a lot now. if you guys want me to stop doing that, just tell me and I'll stop. I swear. I just want you guys to be happy. ok, i lied, i like torturing you guys, but i cant do that the way i want to if you dont like the random perspective swaps. who heere likes cliffhangers?? no one?? ha, oh well. ;)


	11. a short chapter featuring two idiots in love with their best friends.

Chloe and Brooke were walking through the hallway, talking like they did normally. Well, Chloe was talking and occasionally Brooke would say something too. Sometimes Chloe thought about letting Brooke talk more, but she never voiced any complaints so Chole didn't change.

Jeremy was walking down the hallway in the opposite direction as them, so they were practically walking towards each other. Brookes face lit up as soon as she saw Jeremy and Chloe felt a stab of jealousy in her gut. She wanted to hate Jeremy, but it wasn't  _ his _ fault that he was practically Brookes type. Nice, smart, and not her female best friend. Jeremy had no idea about the effect he had on Brooke, and how that affected Chloe.

“Jeremy!” Brooke called grabbing his attention. He smiled at them and waved, walking over. “What's up?” he asked her. “Do you want to hang out after school?” “sure! Where do you want to go?” “we can come over to my house! Do you mind if I tell my mom you're gay? She doesn't let me have straight guys over.” “sure. I’m half gay anyways.” “so you're bi?” “yeah!” “thats cool!” they kept on talking and Chloe just stood their, extremely uncomfortable. All she could think about was  _ Jeremy _ going to  _ Brooke’s _ house and Chloe wasn’t invited.

_ What if she confesses her undying love and he turns her down?? Or worse! What if she confesses and they get together!! _

Brooke and Jeremy eventually separated so they could get to class and Chloe was now the one listening to Brooke. “I hope you don't mind me hanging out with him without you, I just have something  _ really _ important to tell him! You're not upset, right?” Chloe forced a smile. “Of course not Brooke! You're aloud to have a life outside of me you know.” Brooke grinned. “Ok!” 

they continued chatting idly, even after they got to class, but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself to feel alright, Chloe couldn't stop the pain she felt knowing that her favourite person would never like her back.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Jake was lying on his bed contemplating life. 

...

Ok, not life, but an existential crisis sounds a lot better than thinking about your best friends ass. 

Jake was distracting himself from the empty loneliness radiating throughout his house by having sexual fantasies about Rich. It worked so well that he didn't notice his phone going off at first. When he did notice, he picked it up, answering. “Sup?”  _ “Hey Jakey D!”  _ Rich said on the other end of call. Jake pretended that the sound of his voice wasn't the most wonderful thing in the world.  _ “Do you mind if I come over?”  _ “Of course I don't mind bro.”  _ “ok bro! See you soon!” _

Jake sighed. God he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is short!!


	12. and heere is where that one tag comes in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm...
> 
> at brookes house??

Jeremy went over to Brooke’s house after school. He knocked on the door because Brooke was already there. Yelling could be heard through the door and Jeremy was starting to feel worried when all sounds stopped. He cautiously started to knock again when Brooke opened up the door smiling. 

“Hey Jeremy!” she beamed at him. He smiled back and responded without stuttering. “Hi Brooke! Why did you want me over again?” he asked as he was ushered inside. “I’ll tell you when we get upstairs.” she said while dragging him. Jeremy was getting better at talking to people and hardly needed the squips help these days, and when he did need her she was always there. It made him more confident, which helped him to mess up less. 

She locked her bedroom door behind her and he would have been worried if he didn't know that the squip wouldn't have let him into a bad situation. Brooke sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside her, inviting him to sit down. “Jeremy, have you ever really liked someone but was like, 100% sure that they don't like you back?” she asked. “Yeah, but Brooke if you're worried about something like that then don't be. 99% of the population are at least a little bit in love with you if they even like girls in the first place.” Brooke sighed. 

“I don't think she  _ likes _ girls though.” “oh, so you're talking about Chloe?” Brooke nodded sullenly. “Brooke, It’s pretty obvious that she has one of the biggest crushes in the whole school on you. Seriously, if anyone likes you like that, she does.” she looked at him skeptically. “I'm serious! You know when you left to go to the bathroom at lunch today she just looked at the cafeteria doors sadly until you came back!” “that's normal Jeremy. Eric does that whenever you leave a room and he’s so straight it's not even funny.” “yeah, but I stopped being friends with Eric and I guess he wants forgiveness or something? But you and Chloe are still friends.” “Jeremy, just-don't let me get my hopes up.” she looked down. “We don't have to talk about it right now. Um… do you want to see if Jake can come over? I feel like he’d look great with pink nails.” she lit up immediately. “OMG YES!!” she started talking about what kind of sparkly pink nail polish to use while shooting Jake a text.

 

**OMG_I'M_LOHST- JAKE!!**

**JAKEY_D- what**

**OMG_I'M_LOHST- Can you come over? : >**

**JAKEY_D- umm**

**JAKEY_D- only if you dont mind rich coming to**

 

“Hey! Jeremy! Is it ok if Rich comes too?” “sure, he can see Jake get nail polish too.”

 

**OMG_I'M_LOHST- Yep!! He can come over! Get Heere soon!! ; >**

**JAKEY_D- *here**

**OMG_I'M_LOHST- No, Jeremy is hanging out with us too so it’s Heere.**

**JAKEY_D- ooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy**

**JAKEY_D- we’ll be there soon**

**OMG_I'M_LOHST- kk!! c:**

 

They passed the time till they got there by examining the nail polishes. They ended up with two options, a hot pink one with sparkles in, and a pastel pink one with tinier sparkles than the first bottle. Then a knock was heard downstairs and Brooke ran out of her bedroom to get to the door before anyone else in the house. She dragged Rich and Jake up with them and presented Rich with the bottles. “Which one would look better on Jake?” Rich thought for a moment, then pointed at the pastel pink one. 

Brooke nodded then sat Jake down on her bed and started painting his nails. Jeremy turned to Rich as Brooke and Jake started talking. 

“How’ve you been?” He asked the shorter boy. “Pretty good. You?” “Great.” he said honestly. “I never thought that I’d be cooler than Eric.” “feels good, right?” “yeah.” out of the corner of his eye, his squip was looking at Rich with a worried expression. 


	13. Eric Angst. (who else is sick of me procrastinating the party?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all. umm... minor TW for eating disorders?? srry. still pretty short. srry.

It’s not that Eric stopped being popular because Jeremy became popular. He just didn't feel up to social interactions, so he stopped trying. He sat at the table he used to share with Jeremy everyday instead of with Jenna and her friends. 

He almost wanted to move back to Westerburg, but he had heard that Heather Chandler committed suicide recently and the social hierarchy had to be suffering. Still, at Westerburg he had been the most popular kid in his grade. The only reason why he had left was for Jeremy, but Jeremy had left  _ him _ . He just left a twelve year friendship for a tiny floppy disc. Whatever. Eric would be fine. He  _ was _ fine.

…

Who was he kidding? The only person who had ever been  _ actually _ there for him had been Jeremy. Jeremy had been his constant since he was  _ 4 _ . And now Eric had finally driven him away. He always knew that Jeremy would leave him one day, as much as he wanted to deny it.

He couldn't really deny it any more. 

Eric picked at his food, knowing he wouldn't eat it, but pretending anyways. Not that anyone would care if he starved anymore. 

He looked over at Jeremy, who was sitting with Michael today. He looked happy. Eric ignored the pang in his chest when he reminded himself that Jeremy would never have been happy with him. He noticed Brooke Lohst watching him and quickly looked away from Jeremy, unable to help the blush that came to his cheeks from being caught. 

_ At least Jeremy didn't notice. _

That thought caused an internal debate on whether or not Jeremy not noticing was actually a good thing or not. 

Sighing he got up and threw his food away. He was going home early. It’s not like his parents would  _ care _ . No one would. Eric didn't care either. If some made in china bullshit made Jeremy happy, then he could keep it.

For now, Eric would ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him that squips weren't all that they appeared to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even read these??


	14. no Eric this chapter but we're finally moving along the plot!! =)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of perspective changes. i needed to cover a lot of different stuff...

The squip was made to help her host, and she knew that. She just couldn't help but feel like she was… defective. Rich’s squip shocked him, took over his body, verbally abused him, and morphed his personality until he was barely recognisable. 

_ She _ was supposed to do that.

She didn't  _ want _ to though. The squip  _ wanted  _ to actually help him. She didn't want to do the things she was programed to do, and that scared her.  _ Wanting _ something scared her. Being  _ scared _ scared her. She wouldn't  _ want _ anything. She was a  _ computer _ . Computers don't  _ want _ to do something outside of their programming.

But everytime Jeremy succeeded without her help made him happy, which made her happy, so she suppressed her fears and kept doing what she was doing.

Even if she was faulty.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Jake was bored. Again. He started scrolling through  **_Popular Teen Website(?)™_ **  and saw a bunch of posts about Halloween. 

Halloween  _ was _ coming up soon. No one had said they were throwing a party yet…

He taped the screen of his phone with his pink fingernail while he tried to grasp the thought that was in his mind just a moment ago… 

Wait

_ He _ could throw a halloween party! His parents wouldn't be home, and if they were they wouldn't care, so Jake could throw the wildest party of the fall and as long as the police didn't get involved again, everything would go off without a hitch. He started messaging people and ordering stuff online. 

He had a lot of planning to do.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Brooke was walking through the hallway alone when Chloe caught up to her. 

“Brooke!” she said sharply. “Why did you invite everyone  _ but _ me over to your house two days ago!?” she sounded harsh, but Brooke could tell she was just masking hurt. She always lashed out when she was upset. “I’m sorry Chlo, me and Jeremy were talking, and then we got the idea to paint Jake’s nails, and Rich was with Jake, and I didn't think about inviting you over. I’m sorry.” 

Chloe’s face flashed with hurt for a moment. “Whatever.” and she started talking about the last slutty thing Madeline had done. Brooke listened, smiling at Chloe’s passion. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Rich took a deep breath. This was crazy. 

_ Why am I doing this again? _

‘ _ Because _ ’ his squip, Evil Kermit, began, ‘ _ we need to save the pitiful children. We started with Jeremy, Madeline is next. _ ’


	15. sorry that this is short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jere gets ready I guess?? Its poorly written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda lost inspiration for this fic, but I didn't want to be one of those authors who say that and give it its own chapter and make you get your hopes up for an update. If anyone's even still interested in this. I still really like this story, and I do plan on finishing it someday, and then probably re-writing it because I hate how I wrote in a bunch of this stuff, but I just don't feel inspired to write this anymore and I haven't for over 3 months now. This goes for 12 yeeres of friendship too. sorry for the short update, I just thought I'd give y'all what little i have written

_ The night of the Halloween party _

 

Jeremy was going as a robot. The reason why was because his 2nd favourite person was a supercomputer. Pretty much a robot, right? 

The Squip was shaking her head at his logic, but it made him happy so she didn't say anything. She was only mildly concerned that he was so attached to her. 

There was only one thing that would make this night better for Jeremy. Michael. Michael wouldn't be coming to the party because he had a panic attack at the last one he went to. He understood that Michael shouldn't come if it would hurt him, but Jeremy would definitely miss him. 

‘ _ Ok, it’s time to go. _ ’ The Squip said to Jeremy. 

He nodded. 

It was time to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the shortness.


	16. another short chapter but I hope y'all like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Eric and Brooke. its pretty short but i had a small spurt of inspiration and some free time.

Eric was just browsing tumblr when he saw it. It was a post with a link to a bunch of weird conspiracies, and one person who reblogged it added a couple more links to specific conspiracies, and one of the links was  [ _ https://spooky-conspiracies/the-squips-are-near _ ](https://the-squips-are-near)

He wasn't stupid. Eric knew that this site probably didn't have any  _ real _ information on Squips, but if there was even just a  _ chance _ of getting it out of Jeremy or getting Jeremy to talk to him again...

He clicked the link.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Last year, Madeline had gone to Dustin Kropp’s Halloween party as a sexy cat. Chloe had gone on a long rant about how overused that costume was and how ugly it was on her. At one point, Chloe had said, specifically, “She should have gone as a sexy… I don't know,  _ dog _ or  _ something _ more original atleast!!” 

Brooke was pretty sure that it was just because Chloe was drunk and jealous of all the attention Madeline was getting, but Brooke couldn't stop thinking about it. So, she did what any girl with a gigantic crush on her best friend would do in this situation. She dressed as a sexy dog.


End file.
